Cruel Summer
by Wicked Wonder
Summary: What happened over the summer? Sequel to The Junior Year
1. Angelica

Rugrats  
  
"Cruel Summer"  
  
Series: SHHS  
  
Summary: What happened between "The Junior Year" and "Finally Seniors"?  
  
Rating: R (the usual)  
  
Disclaimer: They're still not mine. So there.  
  
Note: If you ever wanted to hear from the people who don't get their own say in   
  
the regular stories, here's your chance.   
  
Feedback: Is cleansing for the mind and spirit. WickedWonder1979hotmail.com  
  
For: All of you who read "Junior" and reviewed so nicely. You're my heroes!   
  
sniff  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Chapter One: Angelica  
  
_June 5  
  
Okay, so I'm giving this diary thing another shot. I know I never keep them up,   
  
but I promise to try harder this time. Besides, I have something to talk about.  
  
It all started with the hair.  
  
Phil and I were, um, hanging out, as usual. We decided to go to the mall.   
  
Really, I decided, but does it matter? So, we were walking around, when I   
  
noticed this hot new store, specializing in young men's clothing. (Their words,   
  
not mine.) We were looking to see if the clothes were worth the money they   
  
wanted for them when I spotted a sign._ Models needed for hair show_, it read.   
  
_Males or females needed. Must be willing to change length and/or color of hair.

'Sounds interesting,' Angelica mused to herself. "Hey Phil, check out the sign."   
  
She pointed his attention to it and watched as he skimmed quickly and then   
  
turned back around.  
  
"Angie? You're thinking of cutting your hair? That's gotta be... sacrilege, or   
  
something!"  
  
She laughed aloud. "Not me, silly! Me, cutting my hair?" She flipped it   
  
expertly. "No, I was thinking of you."  
  
She cast a critical look at Phil's hair. He usually kept it kinda short, but he   
  
had neglected to get it cut for a while and so had brown waves almost to his   
  
shoulders. Not necessarily a bad look for him, but a little change never hurt   
  
anyone.  
  
"Me?" Phil questioned, looking shocked.   
  
"Yep. It'll give you an opportunity to change your look, going into your senior   
  
year, and if it sucks, it'll be corrected way before school starts," she   
  
reasoned.  
  
"Okay," Phil agreed. "Where do I sign up?"  
  
"What do you think?" Angelica asked.  
  
"It's so, not me. Different." Phil's hand wandered back up to his head and she   
  
slapped it down. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't mess it up until we can show you off!" she looked admiringly at her   
  
made-over boyfriend. The stylist had shaved the back of Phil's head and left   
  
about an inch of hair at the top. She had tipped that hair blond and then spiked   
  
it messily, making Phil look like he had just rolled out of bed, but in a good   
  
way. To top it off, the clothing store had comped him an outfit for being a   
  
model, so he looked really put-together.  
  
"I think you look hot," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Don't I always?" he responded as usual.  
  
They walked out of the mall and headed to her car. "Where are we headed to now?"   
  
Phil asked.  
  
"Do you want to see what everyone's up to? The Finsters' residence is close to   
  
here," Angelica suggested.  
  
"Can't you just call them?" Phil wrinkled his nose. "I know they're probably all   
  
together, and we don't have to run all over town, hunting them down."  
  
"Good point." She dug through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She hit   
  
memory four and listened as it dialed and then rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kim, it's me. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing so far. We're just hanging over here for now."  
  
"We'll be there in five minutes," she told Kim and closed the phone. "Okay Phil,   
  
ready to roll?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Okay," she said, and then tossed him the keys. "Here, you can drive," she said,   
  
feeling generous.  
  
He smiled and went to open her car door before climbing into the driver's seat.   
  
They pulled up to Kim's house and got out of the car. "Hey, after this, you   
  
wanna go out to dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, Angie." Phil grinned and rang the doorbell.  
  
_I wanted to add one thing. And I'll hurt you if you tell. (I know you can't, but   
  
still...)  
  
I love it when Phil calls me Angie. It's like, his personal thing. No one else   
  
calls me that. This guy at work tried it, and he should be glad that I was in a   
  
good mood. Enough said.  
_  
Kim answered the doorbell. "Hey, Angelica. Are... oh my God, Phil! What happened   
  
to you?"  
  
Phil smirked. "Got the hookup, girl! You like it?"  
  
"You look totally different! Man, if I wasn't so afraid of Angelica, I'd be all   
  
over you!"  
  
"Whoa, little lady! You got a man!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kim skipped upstairs and Phil and Angelica followed her. Lil was   
  
lying on the bed, reading a magazine.  
  
"Hi, guys," she threw over her shoulder. "You know, this magazine says that this   
  
woman was smoking pot, and she tried to jump out a window."  
  
"Let me see that." Kim snatched the magazine. "This Jane is way old. Good, but   
  
old. Wanna read something more current?"  
  
"Nope," Lil cheerfully said, and snatched it back.   
  
"Lil, you notice anything... different about Phil?" Angelica prompted.  
  
Lil looked over her brother. "Oh my god, they've brainwashed you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Phil and Angelica said together.  
  
"You look like one of the boys out of Seventeen. Not real. But, um, I take it   
  
you like it?" Lil continued hesitantly, as she looked at Phil's face.  
  
"Yes," Phil said shortly.  
  
"And you're not just saying that because the person responsible for it is   
  
standing right next to you?"  
  
"Okay, Lil, I'm starting to think you're the one smoking something. Phil, you   
  
look great. Angelica, whatever you did or didn't, more power to you. Now, I'm   
  
kicking you and Phil out, so that I can unstick Lil's head from her ass. Don't   
  
wait around, it may be awhile." Kim gently but firmly pushed them out the door.  
  
"I take it that Lil doesn't like it, then," Angelica said wryly.  
  
"Seeing as how she doesn't have to, I don't care. Let's go hunt down someone   
  
else. Hey, can I still drive?"  
  
"I've created a monster," Angelica sighed dramatically as she followed Phil down   
  
the steps.  
  
_I know it wasn't really a big deal that Lil didn't like Phil's new look, but the   
  
way she implied that if he hadn't liked it, I would have overruled him... that's   
  
crazy.   
  
I wouldn't do anything like that, would I?  
  
_"Susan, I need reassurance," Angelica said, flopping back on her bed.  
  
"Okay, about what?"  
  
"Do you think I have Phil totally whipped?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But isn't that the way you like it?"  
  
"No. Yeah. I don't know. See, I'm used to getting my way."  
  
"Really? I'd never have guessed." Susan said sarcastically.  
  
"But I don't want to trample Phil or make him feel like he can't stand up to   
  
me."  
  
"Honestly, Angelica, I don't think he feels that way. We've known Phil   
  
practically our whole lives. What makes you think he would just sit back and   
  
take it if you were just running over him?"  
  
"Lil seemed to think so," Angelica grumbled.  
  
"I think she was just shocked. Remember that it was years before we knew what   
  
Phil's real hair color was, because of his insane need to dye it? Or the fact   
  
that he wore the same pair of 'lucky' socks for a whole soccer season, despite   
  
us dying because of the smell?"  
  
"Yeah, and your point is..."  
  
"Phil's growing up, and Lil's just now realizing that," Susan said simply.  
  
"I don't see how, considering she was the one who found out we were together   
  
first."  
  
"Knowing someone's dating, and knowing someone's seriously dating are two   
  
different things," Susan wisely said.  
  
"Well, oh great advice giver, what should I do?"  
  
"Chill. Things could be worst."  
  
"How?"  
  
_June 10  
  
See, I should know better than to ever ask how things could be worst. But I   
  
never learn, and it certainly bit me in the ass today.  
_  
"Angelica, did you forget about the gala tonight?" Angelica's mother swept by,   
  
still barking orders into her phone.  
  
"No, I didn't," Angelica lied, inwardly cursing. She had spaced it and planned a   
  
date with Phil. "Um, can Phil be my escort?"  
  
"No, sweetie, go stag to this one," her mother said, before going into her home   
  
office.  
  
Angelica groaned and went to get ready, but not before she made a phone call.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Phil," she said when he answered the phone.  
  
There was a short pause, then, "I take it you can't make it tonight?"  
  
"Mom's bash is tonight, and I'm playing dutiful daughter. Hey, at least you   
  
don't have to go," she tried to joke.  
  
"Listen, don't feel bad. I'll hunt down Tommy and hang. We haven't seen each   
  
other since the picnic."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll call you later. Love you."  
  
"Back atcha. 'Bye."  
  
Angelica hung up, sighed, and went shopping. If she had to suffer, she was going   
  
to look good doing so.  
  
_Well, everything was boring as I predicted, but then...  
  
_Angelica was sitting at a table alone, watching her parents make the rounds of   
  
business executives. She had long since tired of politely meeting and greeting,   
  
and fervently wished the meeting over.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" A guy, vaguely her age, gestured to an empty chair.  
  
"Sure, I guess." A more sarcastic response popped into her head, but she   
  
refrained and turned her attention back to the people.  
  
"I must say, you look as happy as I feel being here," the guy said   
  
conversationally.  
  
"Are you here of your own free will? Because if you are, sucks to be you."  
  
He laughed aloud. "Are you always this blunt?"  
  
"Pretty much. Tact is for losers."  
  
"Well put. My name's Thom."  
  
"Angelica." They shook hands firmly.  
  
"Well, Angelica, why are you here, if not by choice?"  
  
"My parents? Are throwing this thing."  
  
"You're Charlotte's daughter?" Thom exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Angelica said slowly. "Why?"  
  
"I've been looking for you all night."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I'm supposed to be your date, right?"  
  
"My date? The hell?" Angelica got up, prepared to have it out with her parents   
  
right then and there.  
  
"Didn't you know about it?" Thom asked, confused.  
  
"No," Angelica replied shortly. "Someone better start explaining, now."  
  
"Don't ask me," Thom threw his hands up. "All I know is, my dad, who works with   
  
your mom, asked me to escort Charlotte's daughter tonight."  
  
"You're Jonathan's son? Well, that clears up some things." Angelica went to   
  
leave, but not before explaining to Thom, "Look, I'm sure you're nice and all,   
  
because you have my cousin's name, but I have a boyfriend. A serious one, who I   
  
ditched tonight to be here for my mom, who told me to go stag. So I have some   
  
things to settle, and I don't want you in my crossfire. Nice meeting you."  
  
"Listen, before you leave. My dad will blame me for screwing this up. So can you   
  
maybe not do this here?" Thom pleaded.  
  
"Good point. Okay, well, I'm still leaving, but at least it's not your fault."   
  
Angelica swept out of the room, ignoring the stares of the people around her.  
  
She got all the way to the parking lot before she realized that she had ridden   
  
with her parents and didn't have a way home. "Shit," she moaned and pulled out   
  
her cell, hoping that Phil was easily reachable. She tried his house first, but   
  
when no one picked up, she switched to his cell. It went straight to voicemail.  
  
"Excuse me, but you left this inside." Thom came out, holding the wrap that went   
  
to her dress. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"No! I just realized that my car is sitting in front of my house, and my   
  
boyfriend is out doing god knows what. And I'm really pissed off at my parents,   
  
which is nothing new, but still." Angelica ran out of breath and sighed. "And I   
  
really don't want to sit in the car until they're ready to leave."  
  
"I can run you home, if you like," Thom offered.  
  
"Could you? I really appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
Angelica followed Thom to a Porsche Boxer. "Nice," she said admiringly.  
  
"Thanks. Graduation present."  
  
Angelica got in, and gave Thom brief directions to her house. The drive didn't   
  
take long, and Thom let her out right behind her car. "So, this was different,"   
  
Thom said wryly.  
  
"That it was. Listen, thanks again. If your dad asks, I took ill suddenly and   
  
dramatically."  
  
"Works for me. See you around." Thom took off, and Angelica walked up to her   
  
house.  
  
"Gonna kill my parents," Angelica muttered out loud as she went up to her   
  
bedroom.  
  
_June 15  
  
So, I asked my parents (well, my mom, really) why did she ask Thom to escort me.   
  
She gave some bullshit answer about not wanting us to be bored. I could have   
  
stayed home if she wanted me to be unbored. So then I asked again why Phil   
  
couldn't have escorted me, and she actually said that it wasn't his kind of   
  
crowd. Well, I don't care who you are, you don't insult my boyfriend. (And no,   
  
she didn't say anything against him exactly, but she used that 'I know what's   
  
best for you, don't try to argue' tone.) So, it's been a cold war around my   
  
house lately.  
  
I'm going out.   
_  
"Susan, tell me again why I shouldn't kill my mom?"  
  
"Angelica, you know she has your best interests in mind, blah blah parentcakes.   
  
Can we talk about something different now, like how many sweaters I should   
  
pack?"  
  
"You're packing sweaters? For a July trip?"  
  
"Hey, the weather's unpredictable. Really, Angelica, you and your parents might   
  
just have to agree to disagree on this one. It's what me and my parents are   
  
doing."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Chuck's and my relationship." Susan added two sweaters to her suitcase, changed   
  
her mind, and pulled out one.  
  
"When did they disagree?"  
  
"They've never really... agreed. We just shelved the topic."  
  
"What's wrong with Chuck?"  
  
"In my parent's words? 'He's too different for you.' My interpretation of that?   
  
Why can't you find a nice black boy?"  
  
"So what'd you say to that?"  
  
"I found a nice boy. And that's that. Listen, just sit down with them, and tell   
  
them that you appreciate their concern, but that you're serious. And then don't   
  
discuss it with them. You are an adult."  
  
"I am, aren't I," Angelica mused, as a smile crept over her face.  
  
"Oh, I've started something, haven't I," Susan said warily.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take all the credit for this one," Angelica assured her.  
  
_June 29  
  
So what did I do, you ask? I declared a moratorium.   
  
I totally stole the idea from Susan, but she'll never know, right? She's all   
  
ready for her trip and not thinking about anything in Silver Heights anyway.   
  
I went to my mom, who was bitching about something, (but it wasn't me so I   
  
didn't care) and asked ever so nicely to shelve the topic on who I date for now.   
  
I know it's a cop out, but the way I figure is that if I'm not all in their face   
  
with this right now, we should be able to slip under the radar for the next   
  
year. It's worked so well for the last previous 19 years, right? [/bitterness]  
  
I know they're not happy, but I can't make them happy the way they want me to   
  
right now. I need to make me happy, and Phil does that.   
  
I think I'm starting to like this diary thing. I might keep going with this.  
  
Might.  
_  
=============================================================================================================   
  
No, nothing got solved in this. But that's not what these are for! Stay tuned...


	2. Susan

Chapter Two: Susan  
  
July 1

_I said bye to everyone yesterday. My parents were all, "be careful", but I've been to Indianapolis before, so I'm not worried. Chuck, however, printed out maps of practically every place we might want to go to. "So we won't get lost" is his reason, but I'm sure I won't have enough time to get lost. I'll be at the hospital all day. I admit that I'm really excited about living with Chuck. Staying with him before was fun, but both of us were thinking that we need the opportunity to get thoroughly sick of each other to really see what it's like. Does that make sense?  
Anyway, the plane's about to touch down. I'll write later.  
_  
_Okay, I'm in the apartment. Chuck's exploring the neighborhood. We're staying in a fully-furnished short-term lease place. There's a river? behind us, with a trail. I can see some people running and also paddle boating. Looks fun. I'm not that far away from the hospital- I drove past there. I'm already unpacked, so I just wanted to get some thoughts down._

July 7

_Okay, my first day at work was today. It was nice. My supervisor, Fran (it feels weird being able to call an adult by her first name) showed me around, and told me where to get the absolute best doughnuts. I think I'll like it.  
Anyway, I kinda felt bad, leaving Chuck alone, but he looked through this paper and found some art galleries. He dropped me off and took the car. When he picked me up, he was really enthusiastic about what he'd seen. Apparently, he talked to one of the gallery's owners, and the guy recommended some other places. Chuck's planning to spend tomorrow looking. He also said something about getting temp work, but I told him that it was up to him. So, I talked to Angelica yesterday-_  
  
July 8

_Oops. I got interrupted yesterday. In a good way. (Hee-hee!) What Angelica wanted was to kvetch about her parents. She's still hot, and a mad Angelica is never a good one. I tried telling her that all of us have disagreements with our parents, but they blow over. Uncharacteristically for her, she blamed herself for the problem, but said that she was not willing to negotiate about her relationship with Phil. (I wonder if she realizes how much she sounds like her mom sometimes)  
Work was okay. Tiring. I'm sure I'm not getting paid enough. Chuck liked the galleries and plans to go somewhere else tomorrow. How is it that he's seeing more of Indianapolis than I am? Work. I forgot.  
Okay, I'll touch base later._

__   
  
Susan closed the book and cast a critical look around the apartment. Seeing some clothes strewn around, she began wandering and picking up. The phone rang. Susan tossed the bundle of things down and dove for it. "Hello?"  
"Susan? Hey, it's me."  
"Hey, Kim! How are you?"  
"I'm good. How about you? How's work?"  
"Good, great. Tired. And your job?"  
Susan heard Kim's massive sigh and laughed quietly as Kim explained, "See, I though mall research would be exciting. It's mostly yelling, 'Hey! Would you take a survey?' over and over, and hearing no."  
"What about everyone else, what are they up to?"  
"Same as me. Work, work, and work for variety. So, how's my big brother handling the big city?"  
"Indianapolis is the big city? Seriously, he's fine. Out and about at the moment, so I guess he's having a great time."  
"Still exploring? Tell him to slow his roll. Well, I gotta run, I picked up a shift tonight. I'll call later, alright?"  
"Okay. Take care, Kim."  
"'Bye, Susan."  
Susan hung up and continued cleaning. After she finished the living room, she started in the bedroom and was hanging clothes when Chuck came flying in. "Hey Sus," he yelled.  
"In the bedroom!" she answered.  
Chuck looked mildly ashamed at seeing Susan clean. "Sorry about that. I really meant to do that before I left out today."  
"No big. What'd you see today?"  
Chuck brightened. "I saw this whole artsy community. It was like, funky and retro, and there was a fountain in the middle of the street. And they have duckpin bowling!"  
"What kind of bowling?"  
"It's like, mini-bowling. We should try it before we leave."  
"Mini-bowling? Interesting concept. Well, what sounds good for dinner?" Susan turned back to the closet, contemplating the arrangement.  
"I don't care, I'm still full from lunch," Chuck said. "I thought I'd try sketching on the canal."  
"The river behind us? Oh, okay, have fun." Susan watched, mildly peturbed at Chuck's flying out of the room without another word, but soon forgot about it when she turned her attention to the bathroom.July 10

_ I need to write fast. Okay, I'm in the bathroom, and I'm supposed to come out and celebrate, but I'm not feeling it.  
Chuck wants to forget about SFAA and go to school here. I know that's supposed to be a good thing, but... I'm not sure.  
I think I need to process some more._

__   
  
Susan shut her book and stashed in her shower kit. She took a deep breath and left, pasting a smile on her face.  
"Ready to go?" Chuck asked, leaping to his feet.  
"Yeah. Where are we going again?"  
"To this Mexican restaurant downtown. They're authentic!" He strode out the apartment, with Susan following him, shaking her head. They got in the car and Susan stared quietly out the windows. Chuck pulled up to a street and parked at a meter. "Aren't you going to put money in?" Susan asked as he walked away from the car.  
"Free on nights and weekends. We just need to walk a half-block," he answered as he started heading down the sidewalk. "Wow, you really know your way around," Susan said admiringly as Chuck confidently lead her to the restaurant. "Well, Indianapolis is laid out..." and he went into a long monologue about the city's planners and layout. Susan just nodded in (hopefully) the right places. They entered the restaurant and were seated almost immediately.  
"Well, let me tell you about some of my plans. I called the school today and talked to the admissions counselor. They do have spots open, but they don't have dorms, so I looked in this newspaper and saw that a whole bunch of people are looking for roommates around the area. Plus, it's on the bus line, so I can get around, and I could even work in the same area." Chuck stopped and looked at Susan. "What do you think?"  
Susan opened her mouth._Well, I screwed that up. I was determined to support Chuck and hear him out about turning down the SFAA scholarship and coming here. Instead, I ended up saying something about not being too hasty about changing his mind, and he blew up. How was I supposed to know he was feeling kinda uneasy about being so far away from everyone? We ended up leaving the restaurant huffy and he cut out right after. I can't wait for him to come back. I have to be at the hospital for another shift.  
I wish I knew how to resolve this._July 13

_We still have the cold war for the ages. I called home, listened to my parents whine about Buster (shouldn't have let him come home, then) and I called Lil, who says that her summer's been uneventful, other than Dil's following her and Tommy on dates and sighing. I'm sorry, I just had to laugh at that. Never mind that last year, that was me at school.  
I think, what I'm gonna do, is tell Chuck that he has to step outside his comfort zone. I think that's the big problem (and stupid me, forgetting that my boyfriend doesn't always like new things) so I'll just explain that... well, shoot. I don't know what yet, but I want to talk to him._

Susan closed up her book and marched determinedly into their living room. She took a deep breath and released it when she realized that Chuck was nowhere to be seen.  
"Okay, I feel stupid," she said aloud.  
"About what?" Chuck stuck his head out of the kitchen, where he had been hidden by cabinets.  
"And the feeling is compounded. I was looking for you, and when I didn't see you right away, I thought you had left again."  
"No, I was trying to find something to eat. What's up?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you about college, without getting all riled up and emotional about it. Think I can do it?"  
"Sure." Chuck came over and sat on the couch. Susan sat next to him.  
"Listen, I know that you're uneasy about going so far away from home. It's initially why I chose SMU, because it was close enough to home for me to visit every weekend if I wanted. But, imagine if I had stayed there and suffered in the nursing program. I would have never gotten this opportunity." She stopped and thought for a moment. "I'm not saying that Herron is an inferior program to SFAA. I don't know enough about either one to say that. I'm just saying, give SFAA a chance. You have everything all set there, and if it sucks, you know where you can go from there."  
"Good points all, but I wasn't against SFAA solely because it's far away from Silver Heights. I mean, that was factored in, but this is almost as far. I didn't want to be that far from you another year. Last year was hell."  
"Yeah, but, if you think about it, we saw each other all the time anyway, and at least this time, we'll be on almost the same schedule. And I kinda think we need time to experience things apart, before we stay together. As I said last year, we'll still see each other, just... not as often."  
Chuck slung an arm around Susan and hugged her tightly. "I'll still miss you."  
"And I'll miss you, you doof. Just promise me one thing."  
"What?" "You won't go somewhere and pull a Dil."  
"Huh?"  
"I can see you haven't been calling home." Susan smiled as she snuggled up closer.July 29

_I'm looking around, seeing the place as empty as we started. We're going home tomorrow, and I'm looking forward to it for the whole two weeks I'll be there. Man, working in the hospital kicked my butt, but I think I made the right decision in what I'm doing. Chuck decided to give SFAA a shot, at least for a year. I told him that we're both coming home for Thanksgiving, no matter what, to compare notes and to see what to do next. I feel all adult now. It's going to be weird to be under my parents' roof and have curfews and rules again. I have a feeling that two weeks won't come fast enough for me. But never mind that- the fair's coming! We always go together at least one time, so I'm really excited about that. All of us- it'll be great! I can't believe summer's almost over. I wonder what this next year will bring?_

Ya'll, I am so sorry about the delay of this chapter. Work was kicking my butt, too. The next one should be out real soon. Hopefully. And do me a favor, because I'm curious. When you review, could you tell me your favorite couple in here, and your least favorite? You don't have to say why if you don't want to, but if you have a reason, I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Tim

Chapter 3: Tim 

At the fair. Sticky hot, the kind that makes your clothes stick to you and hang heavily. They were all walking around in a tight knot, deciding what to ride.

"Ferris wheel?" Susan suggested, squinting up.

"Nope," Phil, Lil, and Angelica said together.

"Shake Rattle and Roll?" Tommy bounded up to it and got in line before anyone answered.

Now, Tim hated the rides that moved him around in circles and such. He always had. Most of the time, he and Kim would skip them and spend time trying to win stuffed animals. This time, she got in line happily without a backward glance. Tim sighed and stood behind her.

Ten minutes later, he stood right behind the exit, bent over, trying to hold on to what dignity- and lunch- he had left. He took deep shaky breaths until he felt that he stomach might be able to behave.  
"I am so sorry." Kim stood in his line of sight, looking stricken. "I forgot."

He waved her away and stood up. All of his friends were looking at him with concern. "I'm fine, ya'll. What do you want to do next?"

"I was thinking the Tornado looked fun. Tim, why don't you sit this one out?" Dil suggested.

"Gladly." He walked over to a bench and watched as the rest of the group got in line. The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. Tim watched everyone go from twirling ride to spinning ride, and he sat on various benches, waiting for them to get done. The one ride he had wanted to do, the bumper cars, had been shot down by everyone as 'lame'.

"This was the best fair ever!" Tommy exclaimed, as he headed to his car. There were shouts of agreement around him as everyone got into their cars.

Kim leapt into Tim's passenger side. "Wow, I spun so much today, everything's still kinda turning. This rocked!"

Tim made a noise, not wanting to be disagreeable, and then started the car engine.

"Are you coming back with us tomorrow?"

"What?" Tim looked over at Kim. "Who's coming back?"

"Well, everyone. We figured that we would meet up after work. You know, get our fill of elephant ears and lemon shakeups before school starts back."

"I have to work late tomorrow," Tim said quietly.

"Oh." Kim looked vaguely disappointed, but she didn't say anything further. She started humming to herself and looked out the window. Tim drove her to her house. "Well, I'll, uh, call?" he suggested.

"Okay. See you later." She walked into her house quickly.

The next few days passed quickly for Tim. He was pulling double shifts at his job, so that he could get his textbooks paid for. He didn't even think about Kim until he got a late night call.

"Oh, hey," he said tiredly. "I'm sorry."

"Did you just get in?"

"Yeah. We did inventory tonight."

Kim paused for a minute. "Well, I'll call you back." He was listening to the dial tone before he realized that neither of them had said 'love you'. He was in bed before he realized that it didn't occur to him at all.

More time passed. Tim looked up and realized that not only was he leaving for school in a week, but that Kim and the rest of their friends would start back after this weekend. He went over to the phone.

"Kim," he said when she answered the phone.

"Tim? Hey, I've been meaning to call..."

"It's okay," he interrupted. "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Everyone's going to get a movie and go over Angelica's. Meet me there?"

He sighed inaudibly. "Sure, what time?"

"Nineish. I knowyou won't be off work until then."

"Okay, see you there." He hung up, wondering why no one had thought to give him a call. _Probably because they assumed that Kim would tell me, which she wouldn't except that I called.  
_He headed out the door, trying to not assume the worst of his friends.

"Your kids have touched me, and I'm pretty sure I've touched them too."

Everyone in the room groaned at the line. "And that's precisely not what to say when you're trying to convince parents about your character," Lil announced to the room in general.

"See, I'm assuming that he's cutting his losses by now, ya know? And it's not like we haven't seen this a hundred times. We know there's a perfectly good happy ending coming up," Dil interjected.

"I love the horrified looks on the parents' faces. 'That psycho, messing with my baby!'" Phil said in a squeaky voice.

Tim laughed quietly as he looked around the room. Everyone was scattered, snuggling on the various couches with their partners. Kim was in his arms, and was breathing quietly. Tim knew that within ten minutes, she'd be asleep if no one moved her.

"Run, Dewey, run!" Tommy said as the main character boogied down a hall.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we formed a band?" Dil asked.

"That would work if seven out of ten of us even had some musical talent," Angelica pointed out.

"Point," Dil conceded. "We could give the other ones tambourines."

"That would be a sight to see, three lead singers, and seven people with tambourines that they shook whenever they thought they should. Hey, we should totally do that for Talent Night at school this year," Phil laughed.

"Cool, but only if we can sing 'Wonderboy'," Tommy said.

"You and your Tenacious D fixation. Anyway, faculty totally wouldn't let us get away with that." Lil got up and stretched. "Anyone need something to drink?"

Everyone declined, so Lil shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, the credits to the movie were rolling. "You guys wanna watch something else?" Angelica asked.

"Nope. I'm beat. See you guys later." Susan got up and went to get her purse. Chuck followed her out the door.

"I'm tired too. Kim, you ready?" Tim sat up slightly, forcing Kim to bend up too.

"Yeah, because I totally missed the end of the movie. 'Night, guys."

Tim said his goodbyes too and they walked out of the door. They were at the car when Kim stopped. "Oh, I forgot to ask what time we're doing breakfast Sunday!" She jogged back into the house, leaving Tom standing by the car. She came back out five minutes later, beaming. "Okay, we're going to do brunch at 10."

"Have fun." Tim got in his car and unlocked Kim's door.

"What do you mean?" Kim fastened her seat belt and turned to face Tim. "You know you're invited, right?"

_No, actually, I didn't_, he thought but bit back. "I have to work tomorrow."

"You always have to work! It seems like I've barely seen you this summer."

"You're working too," Tim pointed out, feeling unusually defensive.

"Tim, I quit. Back in July."

"Oh." A little shocked, Tim turned the engine and they drove down the street in silence.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"We're... changing, aren't we?" Kim sounded sad when she said that, but absolutely sure.

"...yeah."

"I'm sorry." She sounded heartbroken, and Tim patted her akwardly. He almost said 'It's not you, it's me,' but he realized that wasn't entirely true. This was something that had been going on for sometime, and was bigger than both of them.

"I'll miss you," he said truthfully. 'I love you,' he added mentally. He was surprised to find that was still true.

Kim held up a shaking hand to her face. Sniffing hard, she said, "I totally didn't expect to come out here and break up with my boyfriend. Can I be totally bitter for a while and then call you like we're friends?"

"We'll still be friends, Kim," Tim said, patting her again as he pulled into her driveway.

"Yeah." She turned to slide out of the car, but then turned back. "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Have a good school year." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and ran up the steps to her house.

"You too shorty," he told her as she entered the house.

_September 1  
Dear Kim,  
I'm back in school. (Duh.) It's weird, because nothing's changed here. Even my dorm room is identical, along with the same jock roommate. Still, it's good to away from my parents.  
I hope everything's going good for you at school. Senior year should rock.  
_  
Tim stopped writing for a moment, and glanced around his room. Even though school had only been in for a week, he and his roommate had made the space their own. His eyes fell on the prom picture that he and Kim had taken in May and he sighed unconsciously before turning back to his letter.

_I miss you, Kim. Remember how we'd sneak out our houses to meet up, not to do anything bad, but just to explore? Everything was easier then. But, you were right- we've changed. I love you, and it hurts to think that we won't be together anymore. Maybe someday, it'll all work out, but I can't see how.  
I have to go. I'm supposed to be studying for Chem 201, so I'll go and be scholarly. Behave, shorty.  
Tim_

Tim folded up the letter and put it in the already-addressed envelope. He took it downstairs and put in the campus mail before he could change his mind.

"Tim, you got some mail." His roommate dropped a stack of envelopes on his desk.  
"Thanks, man," Tim said absently as he sorted out the pile. _Bill... bill... oh..._ his eyes fell on an envelope with familiar writing.  
_Tim,  
I love you too. I miss you. I wish I could say more, but I think I'll repeat what you said. Maybe someday...  
Kim  
__PS: Behave? As if!_

And that's the end of "Cruel Summer". Took me long enough, right? "Finally Seniors" is next, and no predictions when. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
